Wallbreaker
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row10 = * * * |type = Throwing|released = 16.0.0|damage = 25 34 - Up1 47 - Up2|duration = 30|cooldown = 60|cost = 260 235 - Up1 195 - Up2|level_required = Level 7 Level 17 - Up1 Level 27 - Up2}}The ARNEX-Ranger Ordinance "Wallbreaker" '' '''''Breaching Charge '''or the '''Wallbreaker '''is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. Appearance It has a dark brown base with two black arms acting as mounts. On the back (the one facing the user), it has four triangular thermite charges on each corner of the frame. Each charge has a dark yellow/dark brown body with three rivets on each vertex. Connected to the charges are grey wires leading to the central black detonator in the middle. The detonator has a green button and a red light on the bottom. It also has the words "PRESS" and a yellow arrow pointing towards the green button. It also has a warning symbol on top with the indication; "TOWARDS USER", and the words "BOOM!" on the bottom". On the front, it has a dark grey base with the thermite charges protruding out of the base. When deployed, the user will arm the charge by pressing the green button, in which it will turn orange and the red light will beam up. The user will then throw it. If it lands on the ceiling or the floor, the front of the charge will stick up. If it lands on the side of an object/wall, it will stick on that said object. If an enemy comes into the short vicinity of charge from behind or in front, the charge will quickly ignite and detonate thermite through the object and from behind it, burning enemies in the progress. Strategy The Wallbreaker can be used in a variety of ways as a trap for enemies. It mainly can be used for area denial in openings and hallways. Tips * Deploy the charge in a difficult to see area such as behind doorways and objects. * The charge will detonate through and behind objects, with a somewhat medium range. ** This can work well when it is deployed behind a wall or an object, or on the ceiling as the enemy has to be within a somewhat medium-ranged radius to trigger the charge. * Though it will not kill an armored player in one shot, the burning effect and the high damage will leave the user severally crippled. * It has a 1 second deploy time, in addition, the arc at the charge is throwing is low. Avoid using this offensively like a regular grenade. * Place it on hidden spots where players mostly pass through. * It can be used as a means to defend your six to prevent players from sneaking towards your position. This can be effective for sniping. * In objective based gamemodes such as Flag Capture and Point Capture, place it behind or on the objects so when an enemy tries to capture it, they will trigger the charge. Counters * It is possible to escape the blast radius by moving away from the charge quickly. * The charge cannot be detonated by shooting at it or blowing it up. * It should be noted that the charge can be somewhat visible from its 4 pixel height on an object. * Keep your eyes pealed when you hear a series of beeps, as this could indicate the user had deployed a charge. * Avoid using main areas and routes and try to flank around to get to your destination. Trivia * Like the Home Breacher's grenades, it utilizes Ranger Ordinance's INTINBRES (Intelligent Incendiary Breaching System). ** According to its file, it was a joint venture between ARNEX and Ranger Ordinance to develop a compact and portable but effective breaching charge. External Links * Warning Labels - Hong Ooi * Text - davidman_92 Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Contact Detonator Category:Burning